Julien Graves
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Life Before Hogwarts Julien Graves is one out five boys that look exactly like him. However, he is his own person thank you very much. While his siblings would get into all sorts of trouble growing up, Julien preferred to be in the background. Even at a young age! He has always been curious about the world around him. In fact, he once asked his father why there were colors. Then came the lengthy explanation of how light actually makes them. That really seemed to fascinate little Julien. Once, during one of the family's many trips, Julien found a book on Muggle Science inside of a Book Store window. He immediately asked his parents for the book. He begged and pleaded until finally they let him buy it with the galleons-turned-pounds. Soon, he would begin his self-study into the realm of muggle magic or science. Julien read that book over and over again! It left him full of wonder and a desire to learn more. So naturally, his one book turned into two...to three...to four etc. In fact, his muggle books played a part in his first sign of magic. He was roughly 9 years old when his brother, Caine, decided to take Julien's book away from him and rip out all of the notes and observations out of it. For absolutely no reason mind you. It got to the point where Julien wanted his book so badly (but was unable to get it back) that the book just zoomed straight out of Caine's hand and right into Julien's. It surprised him to say the least. It definitely stopped anybody telling him that he was a squib. Julien's parents soon told him a little bit more about the school he would be attending: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How, he too would be learning magic, the stuff of Muggles' imaginations. He couldn't wait to start. After all, there were so many possibilities! He began to wonder about the crazy things he would learn. Would they incorporate Chemistry into Potions? Biology in Care of Magical Creatures? Physics in Charms? Earth Science in Herbology? Julien started to count down the days until he would be sorted along side his brothers and his adventures would begin. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Shy, Quiet - 45% Feeler, 55% Thinker, Curious - Intelligent, Calm Julien Graves is definitely odd. No doubt about it. He's has so many different characteristics that most would call him 'eccentric'. While his brother tends to be optimistic, he tends to be a pragmatist. You could say they balance each other out. Julien tends to be the odd man out when it comes to his family. He's the only one who seems to want to learn about the natural world. He also likes to think that if things go to crap, he'll be the most prepared to live in Muggle Society. Though that's probably just wistful thinking. Julien is extremely shy and quiet. Which, can be a major problem when it comes to the friend department...and in every other department. It's pretty much social anxiety but it's not quite there. He doesn't get anxious he just...freezes up. Which is kind of a problem since he wants to become a scientist. His curiosity actually seems to balance his shyness pretty well. If you somehow spark it, his shyness will be forgotten and he will start to bombard you with questions. Outside of those cases, Julien can be extremely calm to balance out his brothers craziness. He's a definite mixture of both feeler and thinker. He often lets his feelings determine what he thinks about. Which can be both a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing in the way that it allows him to reflect upon emotional things and work through them rather then let them fester. It's a curse, however, when he allows his thoughts to be ruled by his emotions, causing fear and anxiety and who knows what else. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Character Category:DARP Category:Work in progress Category:Graves Family